The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae
A * Abide, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando, Commander of 'The Evertine Legion' * Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and Hetan * Adast, Face of the Moon among the Korsone, a 'forgotten god' * Aimanan, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * 'Aimanan Hood' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for the entry Aimanan and the separate entry Hood * Aloft, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) * Amby Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Amiss, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * (Ammanas: see Shadowthrone) * Ampelas, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Andarist, Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, 'Lord of Moon's Spawn' * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Aparal Forge, a commander of Tiste Liosan forces, a Soletaken Eleint * Apsalar, ex-assassin, once aka 'Sorry' * Apsal'ara, 'Mistress of Thieves' * Aranatha, close kin of Nimander Golit * Aranict, Atri-Ceda (high mage) of the Letherii Army * Aras, a young messenger of the Shake 'Army' * Ardata, Elder Goddess * Aysgan, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Azalan Demon, a previous acquaintance of Kalam Mekhar B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) * Badalle, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Balgrid, Malazan Army squad member * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, High Priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Baruk, High Alchemist of Darujhistan * Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * Beckra, a minor God or Goddess * Bedac, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Belie, Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Beroke Soft Voice, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Berrach, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Captain, Malazan Army Outrider * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms' (full appearance) * Bester, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Bitterspring (Lera Epar), a Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Blessed Haylar, Twin-Horns of the Elananas, a 'forgotten god' * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Bolirium, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Bre'nigan * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army (full appearance) * Bult, an older Wickan warrior of the Malazan 7th Army * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' * Burnt Rope, Malazan Army squad member * Burrugast, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' C * Caladan Brood, an Ascendant and a powerful Warlord * Calat Hustain, a 'Warden of the Outer Reach' in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Calm, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor, a 'Pure' * Canarab, father of Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust * Cellows, Sergeant, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Casel, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Clasp, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Clip, a Bluerose Tiste Andii, self-exiled in Black Coral * The Cobra God, a Dal Hon deity * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'the Rope' * Could Howl, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * (Crippled God: see Kaminsod) * Crone, leader of the 'Great Ravens' * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile (full appearance) * Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * Dalk, aka 'Dralk', a long dead Eleint * Daryft, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword * Dathenar Fandoris, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Prazek Goul and Korlat * 'Dathenar Gowl', (a DP entry) is a probable misprint for the entry Dathenar Fandoris and the separate entry Prazek Goul, (see DP talk page for a discussion of this) * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Dead Hedge, 'Commander' of the new Bridgeburners * Desra, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, sister of Nimander Golit (full appearance) * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' * Diligence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' (full appearance) * Drawfirst, Malazan Army squad member * D'rek, Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' (full appearance) * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' E * Ebron * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Elade, mother of Widdershins, a widow * Eldat Pressan, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Eleventh Daughter, 11th daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Eloth, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Equity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Erekala, Commander, Perish Grey Helms (arrived in Kolanse via PGH's sea-fleet) (full appearance) * The Errant (Errastas), Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' (full appearance) * Exigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' F * Faint, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Faradan Sort, Fist, Malazan Army * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior * Feather Witch, a Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur * Felash, Princess, 14th Daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Felisin Paran, younger sister of Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (full appearance) * Fenn, a (perhaps legendary) Teblor war-king * Festian, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Feveren, Captain, 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * Fiddler, Captain, Malazan Army * Fisher kel Tath, an immortal bard * Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Freedom, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) G * Gaelar Throe, a member of the Tiste Liosan 7th Legion * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Gallan, Seneschal, Court of Mages in ancient Kharkanas, aka Blind Gallan * 'Gallimada' (a DP entry) is a misprint for Gillimada * Gand, a Teblor warrior, brother of Gillimada * Ganoes Paran, High Fist of 'The Host', 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Gathras, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Gaunt-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Gebbla, a soldier of 'The Host' * Gedoran, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Gent, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Mortal Sword * Gillimada, a Teblor leader, aka 'Gilli' * Glanno Tarp, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * God of the Forkrul Assail, a 'forgotten god' * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, also a guardian of the Malaz City Azath * Grandmother of Bottle, his mentor in elder magic * Grave, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) * (Greymane: see Stonewielder) * Grub, a young Malazan Army member * Grunter Gafan, a father of four sons, bullies of the young Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Gruntle, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild, (also the Mortal Sword of Trake) * Guardian of the Names, a revenant, encountered by Brys Beddict * Gumble, a toad, critic of the art of Ormulogun * Gunth Mach, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle (full appearance) * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Haggraf, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Halad the Giant, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Hanavat, Khundryl Burned Tears, wife of Gall * Handmaid, servant/bodyguard to Princess Felash * Haradegar, Tiste Liosan Weaponmaster, uncle of Kadagar Fant * Haravathan of the River People, a 'forgotten god' * Hare Ravage, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Harllo, a caravan guard on Genabackis * Harllo, young son of Stonny Menackis * Haut, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Heboric Ghost Hands, aka 'Heboric Light Touch', Malazan Historian, Destriant of Fener * (Hedge: see Dead Hedge) * Held, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' (full appearance) * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider, Letherii Army * Hestand, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Hetan, Barghast, wife of Onos Toolan (full appearance) * Heveth, a Perish Grey Helm * Himble Thrup, Corporal, Malazan Army, clerk to 'Quartermaster' Pores * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, a Jaghut, ex-God of the Dead, subsequently Commander of 'The Fourteen' (full appearance) * Horastal Neh Eru, SunBearer and Giver of Crops in the Valley of the Sanathal, a 'forgotten god' * Hounds of Light, creatures of Kurald Thyrllan * Hounds of Shadow, creatures of Kurald Emurahn * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader, father of Hetan * Hunt, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Hurlochel I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' * Idist Tennedict, Commander, the Letherii 'Chancel Battalion' * Ikarl, Captain, a veteran soldier of the Perish Grey Helms * Intransigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered', 'Inquisitor of the Southern Fleet' * Iparth Erule, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Irind, Captain, Tiste Andii Legions (in contemporary Kharkanas) * Iron Bars, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Itkovas, Lord of Terror among the K'ollass K'Chain Che'Malle of Ethilas Nest, a 'forgotten god' * Itkovian, Shield Anvil of 'Fener's Reve', Grey Swords of Elingarth J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jastara, widow, Khundryl Burned Tears * Jhess, 'Queen of Weaving' * Jula Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild K * Kadagar Fant, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint, self-styled 'Lord of Light' * Kahlb the Silent Hunter, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin (full appearance) * Kallor, aka the 'High King' * Kalse, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Kalt Urmanal, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kaminsod, aka 'The Crippled God', King of High House Chains (full appearance) * Karas, a widow, sister-in-law to Shortnose * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior, living outside Darujhistan * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guards, an Avowed * Kedeviss, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Kellanved, first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kellaras, a commander of Tiste Andii forces in ancient Kharkanas * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army * Kerudas Karosias, original form of the name Curdle * Kessgan, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Kessobahn, an Eleint captured by the Tiste Liosan * Kettle, an undead child, 'seed' of an Azath House * Kilava Onass, an Imass Bonecaster, mate to Onrack * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, mother of Sechul Lath * Kindly, Fist, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' (aka 'Setch') * Korabas, the 'Otataral Dragon', aka 'Magic Slayer' * Korbolo Dom, ex-renegade Malazan Fist * Korlat, an assassin mage, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint (full appearance) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krin Ne Fant, father of Kadagar Fant * Kron, leader of the Kron T'lan Imass * Krughava, Mortal Sword, Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God of the Warrens, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, long-time resident of Darujhistan * Kuru Qan, a Ceda (mage) of the King of Lether, friend of Brys Beddict L * Lambat, a Perish Grey Helm * Lap Twirl, Malazan Army squad member * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the Seven Cities rebellion * (Lera Epar: see Bitterspring) * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Logros, leader of the Logros T'lan Imass * Lookback, Malazan Army squad member * Lorn, Adjunct of the Malazan Empress Laseen * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, Aide to the Adjunct Tavore Paran * Lull, Marine Captain, Malazan 7th Army M * Mael, Elder God of the Seas * Mallet, an original Bridgeburner * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael * Manx, a shaman sapper of 'The Host' * Mappo, a Trell and a long-time companion of Icarium * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member * Master Quell, High Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Mathok, Seven Cities' Warleader, attached to 'The Host' (full appearance) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member * Mayfly, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Melest * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn', mother of Rud Elalle * Minala, associate of Shadowthrone and Cotillion, wife of Kalam Mekhar * Mixter Frill, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mowri, 'Lady of Beggars, Slaves and Serfs' * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member * Munug, an artisan with crippled hands in Darujhistan, messenger to Karsa Orlong N * Nakalat, a parent of Mortal Sword Krughava * Nefarias Bredd, storied Malazan Army squad member * Neller, Malazan Army squad member * 'Nemanda' (a DP entry and two separate A:DP entries) are misprints for Nenanda * Nenanda, Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nimander Golit, son of Anomander Rake, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral, Soletaken Eleint * Nithe, Corporal, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Nom Kala, aka 'Knife Drip', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Noto Boil, High Mage of 'The Host', aka 'Cutter' O * Olar Ethil, Elder Goddess, Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster (full appearance) * Onos T'oolan/''Onos Toolan'', Warleader of T'lan Imass, husband of Hetan, father of Absi (full appearance) * Onrack T'emlava, an Imass, mate to Kilava * Oponn, 'Lord and Lady of Chance' (full appearance) * Orfantal, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, son of Sandalath Drukorlat * Ormulogun, Malazan Imperial Artist (full appearance) * Oruth, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Osserc, aka 'Son of Light', son of Father Light, Soletaken Eleint * (Otataral Dragon: see Korabas) P * Pahvral, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Pithy, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Placid, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army, aka 'Master-Sergeant Quartermaster Pores' (full appearance) * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Prazek Goul, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Dathenar Fandoris and Korlat * 'Prazek Gowl' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Prazek Goul * Precious Thimble, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Pully, a witch of the Shake Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army, (aka Ben Adaephon Delat) * Quiet Ginanse, an ex-veteran domestic knife-sharpener R * Raband, Captain, Malazan Army * Rackle, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Ralata, a Barghast 'Skincut' warrior * Rayez, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Reccanto Ilk, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Redeemer, a recent Ascendant, revered in Black Coral * Redmask, Awl War Leader * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Reverence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether * Rib, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * (Rim: see Pravalak Rim) * Roach, a Hengese lapdog * Rud Elalle (Ryadd Eleis), Soletaken Eleint, son of Udinaas and Menandore (full appearance) * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' (full appearance) * Run'Thurvian, a past Destriant, Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' (full appearance) * Ryadd Eleis, 'true name' of Rud Elalle * Rystalle Ev, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Rythe Bude, Fist of 'The Host' (full appearance) S * Sad, Malazan Army squad member * Saddic, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Saeden Thar, Lord Protector of Semii, a 'forgotten god' * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (full appearance) * Salind, High Priestess of the Redeemer in Black Coral * Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * Sanad, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii of 'Royal Blood', wife of Withal * Scara Bandaris, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint, aka 'Scabandari Bloodeye' * (Sechul Lath: see Knuckles) * Sekara, a Barghast, aka 'the Vile' * Selv, ex-wife of Keneb * Serap of the Issgin Line, grandmother of Krin Ne Fant * Serenity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (full appearance) * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether, mother of a young son * Setoc of the Wolves, raised by wolves, Destriant of Togg and Fanderay * 'Shadowthrone (Ammeanas)' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Shadowthrone (Ammanas) * Shadowthrone (Ammanas), King of High House Shadow * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One' (a title used in Seven Cities) * 'THE SHAKE' (an A:DP Sub-heading) needs to be inserted between the entries Saddic (a Snake member) and Yan Tovis (a Shake member) in the (A:DP) * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, brother of Sinn * Sharl, a member of the Shake 'Army', elder sister of Casel and Oruth * Shedenul (Soliel), 'Lady of Health and Healing' * Shelemasa, a warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member * Shorthand, aka Himble Thrup * Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Silanah, an Eleint, companion of Anomander Rake, aka 'the red dragon' (full appearance) * 'Silannah' (a DP entry) is a misprint for Silanah * ''Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, mentor of Ryadd Eleis (full appearance) * Sinn, a young Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * 'Silk Warchief-Spax' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Gilk Warchief Spax * Silverfox, Soletaken, T'lan Imass Bonecaster, aka 'the Summoner' * Sister of Cold Nights, aka 'Sister Night', an ancient and powerful sorceress * Skan Ahl, a clan Bentract T'lan Imass * Skanarow, Captain, Malazan Army * Skella, a childhood playmate of Smiles * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skinner, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Skintick, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Nimander Golit (full appearance) * Skorgen Kaban, a Letherii, First Mate of the ship Undying Gratitude, aka 'Pretty' * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the Shake * Sleg, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * 'THE SNAKE' (a DP Sub-heading) is a misprint for 'THE SHAKE' * (Sorry: see Apsalar) * Sower of Spring among the Grallan, a 'forgotten god' * Spax, a Barghast Warchief of clan Gilk, attached to 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii warrior (full appeance) * Spultatha, a daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Stavi, young daughter of Hetan, twin to Storii * Staylock, a Perish Grey Helm * Stern, Corporal, a leading sapper of 'The Host' * Stonewielder, aka Greymane, Malazan Army High Fist * Stonny Menackis, ex-caravan guard, an inhabitant of Darujhistan * Storii, young daughter of Hetan, twin to Stavi * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Shield Anvil * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Stull, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Suvalas, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Sweetcreek, Captain of 'The Host' (full appearance) * Sweetest Sufferance, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Sweetlard, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' (full appearance) * Syndecan, High Cutter (field medic), Perish Grey Helms T * T'amber, Malazan 14th Army, Aide to Adjunct Tavore Paran * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando * Tarr, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore Paran, aka 'the Adjunct', Commander of the Malazan Army (full appearance) * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile (full appearance) * Telorast Anthras, original form of the name Telorast * Temper, a Malazan Army veteran, resident of Malaz City * Thenik the Shattered, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'the Mother of all Dragons' * Thilanda, a minor God or Goddess * Thorl, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * T'morol, bodyguard and Second to Mathok * Toblakai, aka Karsa Orlong * Toc the Younger, aka 'Toc Anaster', Herald of High House Death/War (full appearance) * Togg and Fanderay, the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities * Torrent, the last Awl warrior * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Trake, 'the Tiger Of Summer', a war deity, (aka Treach) (full appearance) * Trapple, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Tra Thelor of the Twin Rivers, a 'forgotten god' * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' * Trissin, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Trotts, an original Bridgeburner * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, master of spear-fighting * Truth, Malazan Army squad member, 7th and 14th Armies * Tufty, an undead white cat in Darujhistan * Tulas Shorn, an undead Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint U * Ublala Pung, a well-armored Teblor/Tarthenal half-blood * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur, father of Rud Elalle/Ryadd Eleis * Uhandahl, a newly dead Tiste Liosan * Ulag Togtil, a Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass warrior * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Urko Crust, an 'Old Guard' member, brother of Caratharon Crust * Urugal the Woven, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains V * Varandas, an undead Jaghut, Captain of 'The Fourteen' * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member W * Whiskeyjack, legendary leader of the original Bridgeburners (full appearance) * White Jackal, aka 'Ryllandaras' and 'The Curse of Quon' * Widdershins, Malazan Army squad member * 'Wimble Thrup' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Himble Thrup * Withal, Meckros swordsmith, husband of Sandalath Drukorlat * Woman of Sky above the Erestitidan, a 'forgotten god' Y * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the Shake * Yedan Derryg, aka the Watch, brother of Yan Tovis * Y'thyn Dra, the Mountain of Eyes, a 'forgotten god' Z * Zevgan Drouls, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants Errata The Dramatis Personae (DP) and Appendix:Dramatis Personae (A:DP) contain several misprints. Corrections given here are based on spellings, regarded as being the correct ones, which are actually printed in at least two separate places in the text of the novel. There are no occurrences of the "misspellings" in the actual text of the novel itself. The edition on which this Errata is based is listed in the Notes section. For more information see DP talk page. Errors in the main Dramatis Personae # "THE SNAKE" is a misprint for "THE SHAKE". # "Dathenar Gowl", is a probable misprint for the entry Dathenar Fandoris and the separate entry Prazek Goul. # "Silannah" is a misprint for Silanah. # "Gallimada" is a misprint for Gillimada. # "Nemanda" is a misprint for Nenanda. Errors in Appendix:Dramatis Personae # "Wimble Thrup" is a misprint for Himble Thrup. # "Nemanda" (twice) is a misprint for Nenanda. # "Silk Warchief-Spax" is a misprint for Gilk Warchief Spax. # "Prazek Gowl" is a misprint for Prazek Goul. # "Aimanan Hood" is a misprint for the entry Aimanan and the separate entry Hood. # "THE SHAKE" needs to be inserted between the entries "Saddic", a Snake member, and "Yan Tovis", a Shake member, in the (A:DP). # "Shadowthrone (Ammeanas)" is a misprint for Shadowthrone (Ammanas). Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:The Crippled God